marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Infinity War
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) ** Vision ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Falcon (Samuel Wilson) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Supporting Characters: * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Doctor Strange (Dr. Stephen Strange) ** Wong * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Black Panther (King T'Challa) * White Wolf (Bucky Barnes) * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo * Princess Shuri * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Mantis ** Drax ** Gamora ** Groot ** Rocket (89P13) ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku Antagonists: * Thanos * Black Order ** Ebony Maw ** Corvus Glaive ** Proxima Midnight ** Cull Obsidian Other Characters: * Loki * Heimdall * Nebula * Pepper Potts * Collector (Taneleer Tivan) * Valkyrie * Queen Ramonda * Sally Avril Locations: * Earth-199999 * Earth ** United States *** New York **** New York City ***** Manhattan ****** Sanctum Sanctorum ** Wakanda * Titan Items: * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Stones ** Power Stone ** Space Stone ** Mind Stone ** Time Stone * Eye of Agamotto * Cloak of Levitation * Iron Man Armor MK L * War Machine Armor MK IV * Panther Habit * Exo-7 Falcon flight harness * Proxima Midnight's Spear * Corvus Glaive's Glaive Vehicles: * Milano * Q-Ship }} | Plot = | Cast = * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Bruce Banner * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / King T'Challa * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Sebastian Stan as White Wolf / Bucky Barnes * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Dave Bautista as Drax * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Vin Diesel as Groot ** Terry Notary does the motion capture for Groot. * Bradley Cooper as Rocket ** Sean Gunn does the motion and facial capture for Rocket. * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Benicio del Toro as The Collector / Taneleer Tivan * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Isabella Amara as Sally Avril * Florence Kasumba as Ayo Additionally, Peter Dinklage and Terry Notary have been cast in undisclosed roles, the latter of which being described as Thanos' right hand henchman. }} Tom Vaughn-Lawlor will provide the motion capture for Ebony Maw. Marvel Studios' head Kevin Feige has stated "interesting people" have been hired to voice each member of the Black Order, but does not want to reveal who they are until audiences have seen the movie. | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * Although Avengers: Infinity War - Part I was the movie's original title, the Russo brothers subsequently confirmed that this movie and Part II would be retitled to emphasize the differences between the two films. The first part became simply Avengers: Infinity War and the second part has yet to be retitled. * Filming for this film and its sequel started on January 23, 2017, and wrapped on July 14, 2017 for the former. * About two months before this film was set to release, its American premiere date was moved up one week, from May 4 to April 27, coinciding with its worldwide release. | Trivia = * The film will be released around the time of the 10th Anniversary of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which first appeared in Iron Man. * For this movie, Black Order member Black Dwarf was adapted with the name "Cull Obsidian." In the comics, "Cull Obsidian" is an alternative name for the Black Order. Gallery Images Avengers Infinity War poster 002 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 003.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 004.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 005.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 006.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 007.jpg Avengers Infinity War banner 001.jpg Avengers Infinity War promo art 001.jpg Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 001.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 002.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 003.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 004.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 005.jpg|Fandango poster Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover A Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover A Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover B Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover B Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover C Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover C Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover D Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover D Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover E Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover E Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover F Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover F Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Teasers Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Featurettes Action...Avengers Infinity War | Links = *Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios